


[podfic] frayed ends of twine

by 1001cranes, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Baby Mutants, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kink meme fill - Charles and Erik adopt wee!Jean Grey. It would be cute if Erik spoiled her while Charles had to be the disciplinarian."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] frayed ends of twine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [frayed ends of twine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232594) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** kidfic, adoption, fluff, family

**Length:** 00:06:10  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_frayed%20ends%20of%20twine_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
